Living Together?
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Saat Aomine dan Kagami dihadapkan dua pilihan yang berat. Bertahan dengan Akashi dan membaginya dengan orang lain atau melepaskannya?/ gaje, abal dll/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Living Together? © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

Dua orang pemuda dengan surai warna berbeda saling melempar tatapan sengit sementara tangan mereka terkepal erat di udara, siap melayangkan pukulan kapan pun, jika saja tidak ada pemuda bersurai merah yang mempunyai tinggi badan paling 'pendek' berdiri di antara mereka dan menjadi penengah. Kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang kedua pemuda yang tengah dibakar amarah itu agar tidak berdekatan dan saling melukai satu sama lain.

"Sei, menyingkir lah! Biar kuhabisi keparat ini!" teriak salah satu pemuda yang mempunyai surai berwarna merah gelap. Urat nadi terlihat menyumbul di kedua sisi pelipisnya dengan rahang yang mengeras dan alis yang menukik tajam, tanda jika dia sedang sangat marah saat ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi pemuda dim yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia terlihat siap menelan pemuda bersurai merah gelap hidup-hidup detik ini juga.

"Heh, menghabisiku?! HAHAHA." tanyanya seraya tertawa remeh, "Jangan membuat lelucon! Di sini aku lah yang akan menghabisimu, brengsek! Orang lemah sepertimu bukanlah tandinganku!" tambahnya berteriak nyalang yang membuat pemuda bersurai merah gelap semakin tersulut emosi.

"KAU-!"

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Akashi, pemuda merah yang ada di tengah, seraya menatap tajam pemuda bersurai merah gelap dan dim yang terus berseteru. Dia mendorong pelan Kagami –pemuda bersurai merah gelap- dan Aomine –pemuda dim- hingga mereka berdua terdorong satu langkah ke belakang. Kagami hendak protes atas tindakan yang kekasihnya lakukan, tapi dengan cepat Akashi memotong dan menyuruhnya diam. Seketika, si mantan Ace Seirin itu diam karena kekasihnya saat ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Begitu pula dengan Aomine, dia hanya bisa bungkam melihat kekasihnya mulai naik darah.

Kekasih? Ya, mereka berdua adalah kekasih dari seorang Akashi Seijuro dan itu lah penyebab kedua pemuda itu ingin saling membunuh. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama ingin mempertahankan Akashi di sisi mereka dan tidak rela jika sang kekasih bersama orang lain. Bingung kenapa Akashi bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kedua pemuda seksi tersebut? Begini ceritanya, semua dimulai seusai pertandingan Vorpal Swords melawan Jabberwock beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu lah Kagami dan Akashi menjadi semakin dekat dan secara diam-diam menjalin hubungan meskipun pada akhirnya teman-teman mereka mengetahuinya. Kagami mengikat Akashi dengan sebuah cincin bermanik rubi setelah mereka lulus SMA, karena dia akan melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Tahun pertama, hubungan mereka berjalan baik, tapi memasuki tahun kedua, Akashi mulai kehilangan kontak dengan Kagami dan itu membuat Akashi merasa sedikit frustasi. Di masa frustasinya, Akashi berkunjung ke Tokyo karena urusan bisnis. Tanpa disengaja dia bertemu dengan Aomine yang tengah mengalami hal sama sepertinya. Kise meninggalkannya ke Paris dan mereka kehilangan komunikasi. Merasa memiliki nasib yang sama, membuat mereka saling bertukar cerita dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hari demi hari, mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Pada awalnya, tidak ada perasaan khusus di antara mereka berdua, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan berakhirnya hubungan antara Aomine dan Kise membuat semuanya mulai berubah. Menjadi semakin rumit. Tumbuh perasaan di antara mereka. Akashi pernah mengatakan jika perasaan mereka salah karena dia masih terikat dengan Taiga, tapi Aomine mengatakan jika tak ada yang salah karena apa yang mereka rasakan terjadi begitu saja. Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin berhenti dan terus melanjutkan apa yang sedang mereka jalani meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tidak rela membagi Akashi dengan Kagami. Karena pada faktanya pemuda merah itu masih mencintai kekasihnya. Semenjak hari itu, mereka berdua menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi yang masih terikat oleh Kagami. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, saat Kagami mengetahui hubungan gelap antara Aomine dan kekasihnya. Pemuda beralis cabang itu ingin Akashi memutuskan hubungannya dengan mantan Ace tim basket Touo, tapi pemuda berkulit tan menolak mentah-mentah karena dia juga mencintai Akashi dan tidak ingin melepasnya.

Setelah mereka berdua diam, Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian berdua tenang lah. Tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar. Aku sudah memutuskan dengan memberi kalian dua pilihan."

"Pilihan?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Akashi mengganguk.

"Apa itu, Sei? Cepat katakan!" Kini giliran Kagami yang bertanya.

"Meskipun ini terdengar egois, tapi kalian harus memilih." Ucapnya yang kembali menghela nafas, "Satu, aku akan menikah dengan kalian berdua dan kita bertiga akan tinggal bersama atau yang ke-dua adalah aku tidak akan menikah dengan salah satu di antara kalian berdua dan menetap di London."

Seketika kedua pemuda yang pernah menjadi pemain andalan di tim basket mereka itu melayangkan protes.

"Sei! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus memilih di antara kami!"

"Apa?! Tinggal bersama si idiot ini? Heh. Jangan bercanda, Akashi! Karena leluconmu saat ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Melihatnya saja aku sudah muak, apalagi tinggal bersamanya! Kau mau membunuhku, he?!" Perempatan muncul di kening Kagami mendengar penuturan si pemuda berkulit tan eksotis.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa tinggal bersamamu, bodoh?! Melihatmu saja aku tidak sudi apalagi tinggal bersama?! Bunuh saja aku, Sei!"

"Heh, dia benar, Akashi! Bunuh saja dia! Jadi kita berdua akan tinggal bersama tanpa adanya pengganggu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Membunuhku?! Berani sekali kau menyuruhnya melakukan hal semacam itu? Dasar kau manusia penuh daki!"

"Ternyata selain idiot kau juga punya memori yang pendek ya, Bakagami?! Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuhmu?! Jadi bukan salahku jika aku berkata seperti itu! Dan apa itu, manusia penuh daki?! Apa kau buta? Ini bukan daki, tapi ini kulit coklat nan eksotis! Bilang saja kau iri karena aku lebih seksi darimu!"

"Heh, iri?! HAHAHA. Kau membuatku tertawa, Aho! Mana mungkin aku iri dengan gangguro bodoh sepertimu?! No way! Aku jauh lebih seksi darimu! Tanya saja pada Sei!"

Seketika kedua pemuda itu menatap ke arah Akashi.

"Apa benar itu, Akashi? Dia lebih seksi dariku?"

"Katakan saja, Sei! Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari manusia idiot ini!"

"Idiot?! HAHA. Lihat siapa yang bicara? Apa kau tidak sadar, jika kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku?!"

"Oh. Akhirnya kau mengakui jika kau memang bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"BO-DOH."

"KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"HEH. COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BISA!"

Kedua pemuda it uterus beradu argument satu sama lain. Sementara di lain sisi, pemuda bersurai merah menyala kini tengah menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Kedua tangannya terkepal, urat di pelipisnya mulai timbul dan telinganya memerah mendengar setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulut kedua kekasihnya. Tidak bisa, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Amarahnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia akan meledak,

"DIAM!" Nafas Akashi terlihat terengah dengan manik merah yang menyalang tajam, "Hentikan argumen bodoh kalian! Aku lelah mendengarkannya!"

Seketika dua pemuda yang semenjak tadi beradu mulut kicep. Akashi masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau dan kau," ucapnya seraya menunjuk Aomine dan Kagami yang diam-diam menelan ludah. Keringat dingin terlihat mengalir di pelipis mereka.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepada kalian, kalian akan menikah denganku dan kita bertiga akan tinggal bersama atau aku tidak akan menikah dengan satupun diantara kalian lalu pergi ke luar negeri? Cepat katakan mana yang kalian pilih!"

Kagami dan Aomine tampak berfikir keras. Mereka bimbang, tentu saja. Mereka ingin hidup bersama Akashi, tapi di lain sisi mereka tidak ingin berbagi. The hell! Siapapun tidak mungkin mau membagi orang yang dia cintai untuk orang lain. Tidak ada yang ingin. Jujur saja, mereka sangat tidak setuju dengan pilihan egois yang Akashi berikan. Hanya saja… mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Menghela nafas, kedua pemuda pecinta burger itu saling beradu pandang dan mengangguk mantap,

"Baiklah, Sei/Akashi. Kita terima pilihan pertamamu. Kami akan menikahimu dan kita akan hidup bersama!"

Dan semenjak itu, hidup baru menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Living Together? © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan dan juga suara denting logam yang saling beradu menjadi alunan nada harmonis sebagai pengiring pagi mereka. Ya, mereka, dua orang laki-laki bersurai merah hanya berbeda gradasi warna. Laki-laki dengan tinggi badan lebih tinggi tengah sibuk dengan spatula dan juga wajan teflon di atas kompor, sementara laki-laki merah lainnya tampak duduk manis di salah satu kursi dan sibuk berkencan dengan koran paginya.

Kagami Taiga, sang koki utama dalam rumah tangga mereka bertiga melirik menggunakan ujung mata ke arah Akashi Seijuurou. Benar, rumah tangga mereka bertiga. Kalian tidak salah membaca. Karena pada faktanya, mereka bertiga telah menikah secara sah dan kemudian tinggal pada satu atap yang sama. Tentu saja itu berat, khususnya untuk Kagami dan juga Aomine. Mana ada orang yang mau berbagi seseorang yang mereka kasihi dengan orang lain? Terlebih dengan rival sendiri. Rasanya sama saja mendapat air bah ditengah kekeringan. Tidak minum akan mati kehausan, kalau minum pun siap-siap kesusahan. Benar-benar buah simalakama. Maju kena, mundur juga kena. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka kadung cinta dengan Akashi, tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

Kembali fokus pada masakannya, sang mantan Ace Seirin itu mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Dimana, Ahomine?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ketus. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian, Akashi mengambil cangkir teh hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh Kagami di atas meja. Mendekatkan sisi keramik putih itu ke bibir tipisnya kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

"Masih tidur di kamar kurasa," balasnya kalem seraya meletakan cangkir. Kagami mendengus.

"Sudah kuduga. Orang seperti dia memang tidak bisa diharapkan."

"Siapa yang tidak bisa diharap kan?" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. Semua pasang mata menuju ke arahnya. Disana, di ambang pintu masuk menuju dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu berdiri sesosok laki-laki bersurai biru gelap tengah menggaruk-garuk perutnya yang rata dan terbentuk sempurna. Dengan wajah malas khasnya ia berjalan mendekati Akashi, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang lalu melemparkan ciuman mesra pada bibir mungil itu.

"Ohayou," sapanya yang selanjutnya duduk di samping Akashi.

"Maa, ohayou, Dai. Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak."

"Akan lebih nyenyak jika tidak ada pengganggu itu," ia melirik Kagami.

Kagami yang melihat kejadian itu seketika hati juga kepalanya mendidih. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Ahomine! Beraninya kau menyentuh Seijuurou di hadapanku!" Protesnya berapi-api. Tangannya mengepal erat spatula yang teracung kepada Aomine. Satu perempatan terlihat menghiasi kening laki-laki bersurai merah gelap tersebut. Sementara tersangka penciuman hanya menatap bosan Kagami yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Uruse yo, Bakagami. Bagaimana pun, Akashi adalah istriku juga. Jadi aku ber-HAK atas dirinya." Ucap Aomine penuh penekanan pada kata hak, seolah mencoba mengingatkan Kagami akan status mereka. Menahan kesal, Kagami mendecih. Ia mematikan kompor kemudian menyalin masakannya ke dalam piring besar berwarna putih. Membawanya dan meletakan di atas meja sebagai menu terakhir. Itu artinya, waktu sarapan sudah tiba.

"Sudah lah kalian berdua, bisa kah kita hidup bersama dalam damai?" Ujar Akashi pada akhirnya. Laki-laki mungil itu melipat Koran dan menaruhnya.

Bagaimana bisa hidup damai kalau ada dia? Aomine dan Kagami saling melempar tatapan datar.

"Bukan aku yang mulai," mengedikan bahu cuek, sang laki-laki dim bersidekap dada. Kagami tak acuh, ia mengabil piring kemudian mengisinya dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk dirinya juga Akashi. Benar, hanya untuk mereka berdua.

 **GYUT**

Perempatan tercetak di jidat Aomine.

"Oi- Bakagami! Bagianku mana?!" serunya yang tidak diambilkan makanan sendiri oleh Kagami. Sang mantan Ace Seirin melirik sekilas, "Kau kan punya dua tangan. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Balasnya datar.

Benar-benar bocah ini. Beneran ngajak orang buat berantem. Bunyi gemelutuk terdengar dari gigi Aomine yang saling bertubrukan.

"Teme! Kau cari ribut ya?!" Serunya seraya menarik kerah baju Kagami yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Tentu saja, tindakan tak terduga Aomine membuat Kagami maupun Akashi sekalipun sedikit terkejut.

"HOI!"

"DAIKI!" Akashi mendelik tajam, "Lepaskan, Taiga!"

"Tapi dia yang mencari gara-gara denganku!"

"Lepaskan-sekarang-juga." Perintah Akashi penuh penekanan. Jemari yang bertaut di kerah baju Kagami mengerat sebelum ia melepaskannya dengan kasar. Mendorong Kagami hingga jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Saking kerasnya tarikan Aomine, membuat lehernya terasa tercekik hingga ia terbatuk.

"Aku tidak lapar." Dengan nada dingin Aomine meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Dia merasa kesal karena Akashi terlihat lebih memihak kepada Kagami. Padahal kan bukan dia yang mulai.

"Tsk- sialan," umpatnya.

"Daiki!" Akashi memanggilnya untuk kembai duduk, tapi Aomine tampak tak peduli. Menghela nafas, Akashi menatap Kagami.

"Aku akan segera kembali," detik kemudian ia menyusul Aomine yang berada di kamar. Gelap. Itu lah keadaan di dalam kamar saat ini. Lampu dibiarkan mati dan tirai dibiarkan tertutup. Tapi meskipun begitu, netra merah sang mantan kapten Vorpal Sword tersebut masih bisa menangkap bayangan sesosok manusia yang tidur menyamping di atas ranjang, memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak lapar," ketus Aomine ketika merasakan pergerakan Akashi yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Lihatlah, seorang Aomine Daiki tengah merajuk sekarang." Bukannya membujuk, pemuda bersurai merah mencolok itu malah menggodanya. Aomine mendecih.

"Aku tidak merajuk," elaknya.

"Ho- Benar kah? Maa, kurasa juga begitu. Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki yang gemar membaca majalah dewasa merajuk? Benar bukan?" Merasa tersindir, Aomine membalikkan tubuh dan menatap kesal Akashi.

"Aku sudah berhenti membaca Maichan dan itu demi dirimu, Akashi. Harusnya kau tahu itu." Dahinya mengernyit samar ketika mengatakannya. Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Ya, aku selalu ingat itu." Aomine mendengus dan kembali berbalik.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke dapur. Idiot itu pasti sedang menunggumu," Ujarnya dengan nada yang seperti tidak rela. Astaga. Aomine yang tengah ngambek benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Akashi ikut berbaring dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku," ujarnya. Menghela nafas gusar, Aomine berbalik. Menatap manik merah Akashi yang terlihat samar-samar karena keadaan tempat yang minim cahaya.

"Akashi, kurasa ide tentang hidup bersama ini memang tidak cocok dilakukan. Lihatlah, Bakagami tidak menyukaiku, begitu pula dengan aku. Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku-" memeluk Akashi erat, "Tidak bisa melihatmu harus dibagi dengan Idiot itu." gumamnya pelan.

Akashi terdiam, mengelus surai biru Aomine dan merenungkan perkataan pemuda dim tersebut. Jika dipikir-pikir, dia memang sangat egois disini. Mencoba memiliki dua orang yang dia kasihi dan membiarkan mereka tersiksa bersamanya. Tapi… dia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih di antara mereka. Dia mencintai kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu. Kalian berdua pasti akan mulai terbiasa. Kalian hanya belum mengenal satu sama lain, oleh karena itu lah kalian selalu bertengkar."

Pelukan Aomine semakin mengerat, ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang sang istri. "Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengannya." Rujuknya dengan nada manja. Ah, sudah lama ia tak bermesraan dengan orang yang ia nikahi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mendekatkan bibirnya, ia mengecup permukaan kulit Akashi membuat laki-laki merah itu merinding dibuatnya. Aomine sedikit bangkit kemudian mengungkung Akashi di antara lengah kokohnya. Manik mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Semakin lama semakin mendekat, nafas hangat menerpa wajah masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya jarak di antara mereka tertutup oleh ciuman hangat dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Akashi menutup manik merahnya, tangannya mengalung di sekitar leher sang suami. Merasakan kecupan lembut dan sesekali membalasnya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi itu melepas ciumannya yang refleks membuat Akashi membuka kembali matanya. Dan dengan nada serius, ia berkata…

"Sei, aku mau itu."

.

.

.

Makasih yang sudah review, fav ataupun follow. Maafkeun kalo semakin gaje. Wkwk. Baiklah...

Review? :D


End file.
